I Can't Angry
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Kyusung Fanfiction Marahlah padaku baby, maki aku, kalau perlu bunuh aku, jangan seperti ini. Sumary hancur.. Enjoy Read Gomawo


Title : I Can't angry

Cast :Cho kyuhyun, Yesung and other cast

Warning :Boys Love, Typo(s), alur terlalu cepat

One Shoot

~Enjoy Read~

**=Kyusung=**

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam apartemen yang kutempati bersama kekasihku, ya kekasihku yang begitu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, kekasihku yang manis dialah Kim Yesung.

Dia menyambutku, mengecup ringan pipiku saat masuk kedalam apartemen, membawakan tas jinjingku seraya menggandeng tanganku. Benar-benar beruntung aku bias mencintai namja seperti ini. Dia benar-benar sempurna.

Yesung membawaku untuk duduk disofa kami yang terletak di ruang TV, dia menjongkokkan dirinya didepanku. Melepas sepatuku satu persatu lalu beranjak hendak meletakkan sepasang sepatu kulitku ke tempat sepatu.

Sebelum dia sempat berbalik lebih dulu kuraih pergelangan tangannya " nanti saja baby, " pintaku.

Dia tersenyum, sungguh senyuman itu yang selalu bias membuat segala penat yang melandaku seharian ini dapat langsung sirna dalam hitungan detik. Benar-benar indah.

" sini, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Kutarik pergelangan tangannya tak terlalu keras, mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuanku.

Pipinya merona, benar-benar manis.

" chup" kukecup ringan bibirnya yang begitu merah bak buah cherry yang terlihat begitu segar " kau tau, seharian tak melihatmu benar-benar membuatku menjadi seperti orang gila" kutatap matanya dalam sembary menangkup pipi chubby nya dengan kedua tanganku.

Dia hanya mengangguk menanggapi setiap ucapanku " aku tau" balasnya.

Suaranya benar-benar indah " kalau tau kenapa pergi hem?" balasku menyesapkan kepalaku dileher putihnya, menghirup lembut aroma tubuhnya.

" siapa yang pergi? Aku hanya hendak meletakkan sepatumu" balasnya lagi lembut, tangannya telah sampai diatas kepalaku, membelai rambutku penuh kasih sayang.

" apa sepatu itu lebih penting dariku?" aku mengerucutkan bibir meniru gayanya saat merajuk.

" aniya..kau segalanya bagiku" gumamnya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileherku.

Kutatap matanya dalam, perlahan kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Memiringkan kepalaku saat bibirku dengan bibirnya hampir bertemu. Dia memejamkan matanya saat bibirku telah siap hendak menjamah bibir cherry miliknya.

Kubuka sedikit bibirku dan meraup seluruh bibir mungilnya, menghisapnya lembut, ukh..benar-benar bibir ini yang selalu membuatku candu.

"Eungh…." Dia melenguh saat tanganku mulai nakal menyusup kedalam kaos tipis yang dikenakan olehnya, mencari sesuatu yang bias membuatnya sedikit merasakan sensasi nikmat dan gotcha..ini dia yang kucari. Kubelai lembut nipple babby ku, yah..dia benar-benar menikmatinya, terlihat saat sesekali dia meringis dan mendesah saat nipple nya kupilin tak terlalu kuat menciptakan sensasi geli hingga membuat tubuhnya melengkung tanpa harus melepaskan pagutanku darinya.

" kau sexy sekali baby.." gumamku sesekali.

Kini dia yang mengendalikan permainan saat aku hendak melepas pagutan kami, dia meraih tengkukku sedikit kasar dan melumat bibirku penuh nafsu. Nafasnya memburu, sepertinya babyku sudah benar-benar berhasrat.

Babyku melepas pagutannya saat kami berdua sudah mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Kami berdua tersenggal, wajahnya sudah sangat merona kini. Dia menatap mataku dalam dan kulihat babyku mulai menyeringai. Sejak kapan dia pandai menyeringai seperti itu? Pasti dia terlalu banyak menirunya dariku.

Tiba-tiba pandangan laparnya berubah menjadi sayu, hem..kalau sudah begini aku sudah tau. Sebentar lagi dia akan merengek dan mengatakan kyun-ie aku mengantuk.

" kyun-ie.." gumamnya lembut.

" hem.."

" aku mengantu..k" rengeknya, dan benar saja apa yang kufikirkan barusan.

" dasar manja!" gumamku " hap, tubuhmu terasa ringan baby. Kulihat beberapa hari ini pun kau tidak terlalu bernafsu makan!" Tanya ku saat menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

" aku juga tidak tau, beberapa hari ini nafsu makanku sama sekali tidak ada. Semuanya terasa tidak enak dilidahku" balasnya.

" ehm..apa ada yang membebani hatimu hingga membuatmu tak berselera makan?" tanyaku lagi padanya.

Dia hanya menggeleng, matanya sudah terpejam dalam gendonganku.

Kuletakkan tubuhnya perlahan ditempat tidur, sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu fikiran kekasihku ini hingga membuatnya sama sekali tak bernafsu makan. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun, saat kutanya dia hanya menggeleng. Huft..

Selama menjalin hubungan tak pernah sekalipun dia marah padaku, bahkan saat aku melakukan kesalahan dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan semua manusia pasti pernah membuat kesalahan dan dengan mudahnya dia akan memaafkanku membuatku selalu merasa bersalah saat melakukan kesalahan.

Kukecup ringan keningnya, dia sudah benar-benar terlelap " good night baby"

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

**=Kyusung=**

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya saat cahaya matahari menelusup masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama kyuhyun kekasihnya,diliriknya kearah jam yang terletak diatas nakas, sudah siang fikirnya. Yesung mengguncang tubuh kyuhyun pelan berusaha membangunkan kekasih tersayangnya itu " kyun-ie bangun, sudah siang" bisiknya lembut.

" eumh..aku masih mengantuk baby, ini kan hari libur, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi eoh" kyuhyun menggerutu tak jelas disela-sela kesadarannya.

Yesung tersenyum seraya membelai rambut kekasihnya itu sayang " kau pasti lelah!" gumamnya.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kyuhyun. kyuhyun pasti lapar setelah bangun nanti fikirnya.

Yesung begitu mencintai kyuhyun melebihi cinta pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan untuk marah pada kyuhyun pun dia takkan sanggup meskipun namja tampan itu melakukan kesalahan yang cukup membuat hatinya sakit dan perih. Yesung hanya akan tersenyum dan mengatakan 'semua manusia pasti pernah membuat kesalahan' sungguh entah cinta seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh namja manis itu.

Yesung selalu menyimpan sendiri apa yang selalu menjadi beban dihatinya, tak ingin sedikitpun membaginya pada kyuhyun takut kalau-kalau nantinya malah akan membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi cemas akan segala beban perasaan yang sedang dipikulnya, yesung tak mau kyuhyun terlalu mencemaskannya, yesung tak mau kyuhyun risau karena dirinya. Yang yesung inginkan hanya hidup tenang bersama kyuhyun tanpa ada beban dihati mereka.

Yesung dan kyuhyun telah hidup bersama selama tiga tahun tanpa ikatan pernikahan sama sekali, namun hal itu tak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh yesung toh mereka saling mencintai. Bagi yesung yang terpenting adalah kyuhyun mencintai dirinya begitu banyak meskipun ikatan pernikahan sama sekali tak berada digenggaman mereka.

" baby, baby..kau dimana?" terdengar suara kyuhyun yang memanggil nama yesung.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil yesung menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada secangkir moccacino yang memang disiapkan olehnya untuk kyuhyun, yesung terlihat mengaduk dan mencicipi apakah manisnya sudah pas atau belum.

" sudah bangun eoh" yesung mengangsurkan segelas moccacino pada kyuhyun.

" kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri" balas kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping yesung membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan hampir menumpahkan moccacino yang sedang dipegangnya.

Yesung tersenyum " bukankah kau masih mengantuk, ya sudah aku kedapur saja"

" ehm..baby.." kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya keperpotongan leher yesung " kau kan tau kalau hari libur seperti ini aku hanya mau berdua denganmu jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku arra"

" aku tak kemana-mana kyun-ie..aku disini untukmu" yesung meletakkan moccacino diatas meja lalu menggenggam erat jemari kyuhyun yang masih melekat dipinggang rampingnya.

" semakin lama pinggangmu semakin kecil babby, jangan katakan kau diet hem?"

" aniya..kan sudah kukatakan tadi malam kalau beberapa hari ini selera makanku sama sekali tidak ada." Balas yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya protective, menciumi leher yesung penuh cinta " apa ini karena eoma eoh?" ujarnya.

Yesung tersentak, " kyunie.. " gumamnya pelan.

" aku sudah tau chagi, aku sudah tau kalau kemarin eoma menemuimu di butik. Aku tau eomaku bersikap tak baik padamu. Aku tau semuanya chagi, tak usah ditutupi lagi."

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya menatap mata kyuhyun dalam " semua orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya kyunie, jadi eomamu sama sekali tidak salah, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, aku sebagai namja yang tidak bisa memberi keturunan padamu pasti itu yang selalu dikhawatirkan olehnya" yesung mengangkup pipi kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

" takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu termasuk orang tuaku baby, tak akan." Kyuhyun mencium telapak tangan yesung " jika mereka berani menyakitimu mereka akan berurusan langsung denganku."

" itu takkan pernah terjadi kyun-ie, kau tenang saja."

**=Kyusung=**

**Yesung Pov**

Aku mencintainya begitu besar, mencintai kekasihku Cho kyuhyun meskipun orang tuanya tak pernah merestui hubungan kami. Orang tuanya tak menghendaki hubungan sesame jenis yang telah kami jalin selama tiga tahun ini.

Demi aku kyuhyun rela menentang kedua orang tuanya, bahkan saat orang tuanya melepas segala fasilitas yang selama ini tak pernah lepas dari dirinya pun kyuhyun sama sekali tak perduli. Dia lebih memilih hidup bersamaku meski hidup kami pas-pasan.

Kyuhyun yang notabene selalu bergelimang harta harus rela bekerja banting tulang untuk kehidupan kami berdua, penghasilanku yang hanya bekerja sebagai pramuniaga sebuah butik pun tak terlalu cukup untuk menghidupi kami.

Terkadang aku tak tega melihatnya pulang dengan wajah lelah, namun selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan setiap kelelahannya padaku.

" baby, aku belikan ini untukmu" kyuhyun mengangsurkan syal berwarna merah padaku, dia tau aku sangat menyukai warna merah.

" ini bagus sekali"

" kau suka baby?" tanyanya padaku dan kubalas anggukan penuh semangat " mianhe hanya mampu memberi ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu" kyuhyun memelukku erat.

Aku sama sekali tak dapat menahan perasaan haruku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tak perduli meskipun dia tak memberiku hadiah saat ulang tahunku karena bagiku dia adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku.

" ini sudah lebih dari cukup, karena aku sudah mendapat hadiah terindah yaitu kau kyun-ie" aku balas memeluknya erat " dengan kau tetap disisiku aku tak memerlukan apapun lagi didunia ini."

" gomawo chagi, Saranghaeyo" bisiknya lembut.

" nado saranghaeyo kyunie..berjanjilah tetap disisiku, jika kau pergi aku berharap saat itu juga Tuhan mencabut nyawaku." Ucapku serius.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapanku, itu kukatakan benar-benar dari dalam hatiku karena aku sungguh takkan bisa hidup tanpa dirinya disisiku.

" jangan berkata seperti itu chagi, aku akan selalu disisimu."

" berjanjilah!" pintaku padanya.

" ne aku berjanji baby!"

**Yesung Pov End**

**=Kyusung=**

Plakk

" sudah kukatakan padamu berkali-kali kembalikan kyuhyun pada kami dasar kau namja jalang, kau fikir dengan hidup bersamamu kyuhyun akan bahagia. Kau hanya akan membuatnya menderita"

Yesung mengusap pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan keras yang diberikan eoma kyuhyun padanya, bukan kali ini saja tapi sudah terlalu sering dan yesung menjadi terbiasa dimaki ataupun ditampar di tempatnya bekerja seperti ini oleh eoma kyuhyun.

" mianhe, tapi aku dan kyuhyun saling mencintai ahjumma" balas yesung tanpa emosi.

Plakkk

Sekali lagi tamparan keras didapati yesung didaerah yang sama.

" cinta kau bilang? Cintamu itu hanya membuat kyuhyun kami menderita, harusnya kau bercermin lihat siapa dirimu,"

" sekali lagi mian ahjumma, " yesung mengangguk formal lalu meninggalkan eoma kyuhyun karena dia harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" cih, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan" dengus eoma kyuhyun lalu pergi dari tempat yesung bekerja.

Yesung duduk termenung bersama teman-teman ditempatnya bekerja saat jam isitirahat, teman-temannya sedang menyantap makanan mereka sedang yesung dari tadi sebutir nasi pun tak tersentuh olehnya sama sekali. Kata-kata eoma kyuhyun tadi terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

Eoma kyuhyun benar, bersamanya kyuhyun takkan bahagia malah akan menderita. Harus bekerja membanting tulang mencari uang untuk mereka berdua. Tapi yesung harus tetap bertahan karena kyuhyun sangat mencintainya begitu pula dengannya yang sangat mencintai kyuhyun.

" yesung-ie" tegur hyukjae sahabat yesung.

Lamunan yesung langsung buyar seketika " eh, hyuk-ie wae?"

" kau yang kenapa? Kenapa nasimu sama sekali tidak disentuh eoh?" tanya hyukjae pada yesung " apa karena yeoja tua yang tadi pagi itu ya?"

" ehm..aniya..aku hanya tak bernafsu makan hyuk" balas yesung malah menutup kotak bekalnya.

" loh kenapa tak dimakan? Nanti kau sakit sung-ie!"

" aku tak berselera, ya sudah aku duluan ya. Kau cepat habiskan makananmu" yesung beranjak pergi dari ruang istirahat menuju etalase butik, yesung lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya karena selera makannya benar-benar sudah hilang.

**=Kyusung=**

Hari sudah mulai sore, yesung memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya karena jam bekerja sudah mulai habis. Yesung mengayuh sepedanya tak terlalu kencang dengan mengedarkan pandangannya disetiap sudut jalan mencoba menghilangkan kejenuhan yang dilandanya sepanjang jalan.

Yesung menghentikan laju sepedanya saat menangkap sosok kyuhyun didalam restoran, mencoba memastikan apakah itu benar-benar kyuhyun atau bukan yesung semakin mendekatkan dirinya berjalan menghampiri orang yang sedang berpelukan direstoran itu.

Deg..deg

Yesung benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kyuhyun sedang dipeluk oleh seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tak dikenal oleh yesung.

" kyun-ie" gumamnya sembari menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya.

" baby!" pekik kyuhyun melepas pelukan yeoja itu.

Yesung berjalan mundur, mengambil sepedanya lalu secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu bersamaan dengan sakit yang dirasakan didadanya kini. Hati yesung hancur lebur melihat orang yang dicintainya memeluk orang lain didepan matanya.

Brakk

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya kasar berlari menuju kamar mandi, tak lamapun kyuhyun sampai dirumah mereka.

Ceklek

Yesung langsung mengunci kamar mandi sebelum kyuhyun berhasil mengejarnya. Yesung menghidupkan shower membiarkan air mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya, berharap setelah ini semua sakit yang dialaminya segera sirna bersama aliran air.

Tok..tok

" baby..buka pintunya. Aku bisa jelaskan baby!" kyuhyun mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar mandi berharap yesung mau membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuknya.

Yesung menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamar mandi, menangis tersedu-sedu hingga membuatnya hampir sulit untuk bernafas " hu…..aku memang tidak berguna hu…." Tangis yesung benar-benar terdengar pilu.

" baby..jebal buka pintunya, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya" mendengar tangisan yesung kyuhyun merosot didepan pintu kamar mandi, hatinya ikut sakit mendengar tangis memilukan dari yesung.

" hu…..kenapa harus seperti ini, kenapa? Hu…"

" baby..aku bisa jelaskan, jebal buka pintunya" kyuhyun mengetok pintu kamar mandi pelan, tapi yesung tetap tak mau membuka pintunya.

Sudah hampir dua jam yesung meringkuk dikamar mandi dengan air shower yang masih terus mengguyur tubuhnya, masih menangis tersedu-sedu dan terus meracau tak jelas merutuki nasibnya yang begitu tak beruntung. kyuhyunpun masih terus membujuk yesung untuk keluar dari kamar mandi tapi namja manis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan bujukan kyuhyun.

" baby..ini sudah hampir dua jam, aku tak mau kau sakit baby..keluarlah. kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, mencaciku, menghajarku, bahkan kau boleh membunuhku..jebal baby keluarlah"

Ceklek

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah kuyub, wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya bergetar dan pandangannya terlihat kosong.

Greb

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih namjachingunya itu, yesung lemas dan akhirnya merosot kelantai bersamaan kyuhyun yang masih memeluk tubuhnya. Bahu kyuhyun bergetar karena menangis melihat kondisi yesung yang benar-benar menyedihkan " mianhe!" lirih kyuhyun.

" hiks! Jangan meminta maaf kyunie, aku yang bersalah. Aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu..mianhe" ucap yesung sedikit terisak, pandangannya masih tetap kosong.

" jangan seperti ini baby, marahlah jika kau ingin marah, makilah aku baby. Jangan seperti ini.!"

Yesung memandang kyuhyun yang masih menangis seraya memeluk tubuhnya, membelai pipi kyuhyun penuh sayang seolah tak ada kesalahan yang dibuat oleh namja tampan itu " jika aku marah saat itu aku takkan berada disisimu lagi, aku takkan pernah marah karena aku begitu mencintaimu kyunie!"

" baby..marahlah, aku akan lebih senang jika kau marah. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu terus memendam kemarahanmu seperti ini. Itu malah membuat dirimu menderita baby, marahlah padaku!"

" aniya.." yesung menggeleng lemah " marahpun takkan ada gunanya untukku, aku percaya padamu kyunie, aku percaya!"

~Fin~

Mianhe kalau ceritanya gak jelas, author masih newbie, masih perlu banyak belajar..

RnR

Gomawo.


End file.
